Lenda Urbana
by Anna Christie
Summary: É um dark fic. Pessoas estão morrendo através de lendas urbanas...


Oi pessoal. Esse é o meu primeiro fic. Espero que gostem.

LENDA URBANA

Era uma noite como outra qualquer, ele se arrumou e foi para o clube encontrar com sua namorada. Quando chegou ela já estava lá, "sedutoramente linda" pensou ele enquanto se aproximava dela. Ela estava usando uma blusinha de alças preta e uma saia também preta, trazia os cabelos soltos. 

_Tudo bem? _perguntou ele enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

_Sim._ respondeu a garota. Vou buscar algo para bebermos.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do bar uma moça os observava. Lentamente ela se levantou caminhou em direção ao bar onde encontrou-se com a garota que observava.

_Tomoyo! Que bom te ver!_ disse a garota virando de repente e pegando a amiga de surpresa.

_ Oi, Sakura! Posso te ajudar com as bebidas? _perguntou Tomoyo sorrindo.

_ Claro! Vem, vou te apresentar meu novo namorado.

Enquanto Sakura ia abrindo caminho pela multidão Tomoyo a seguia logo atrás. 

_Oi, Tomoyo! Tudo bem? _ perguntou Kenzo quando a garota chegou a mesa

_Vocês já se conhecem? _perguntou Sakura com ar de desconfiança, pois fazia meses que sua amiga agia estranhamente.

_Sim _ respondeu Kenzo. Tomoyo e eu fazemos parte da mesma turma de......

_ Música _ respondeu Tomoyo rapidamente. Kenzo tem aulas de violão na mesma escola onde estudo música Sakura. 

_ Não sabia que você toca violão, Kenzo. 

_Eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você minha doce flor de cerejeira.

_Com certeza surpreendeu _ disse Sakura olhando estranhamente para o namorado.

_Bom, está ficando tarde, eu preciso ir embora. Você me acompanha Kenzo? _perguntou Sakura.

_Ah, acabei de chegar, vou ficar mais um pouco. _respondeu Kenzo enquanto virava num gole só a bebida que Sakura havia lhe entregado.

Enquanto o garoto virava o copo, Tomoyo o observava com um incrível olhar de satisfação. 

_ Tomoyo....Tomoyo....Tomoyo, você me acompanha? _perguntou Sakura tirando a amiga do transe em que ela se encontrava.

_ Não, vou ficar mais um pouco. Vou buscar uma bebida, você quer Kenzo?

_ Claro!

_Bom, até amanhã então. _disse Sakura com o olhar visivelmente decepcionado.

Enquanto Sakura se afastava, Tomoyo se reaproximou da mesa trazendo as bebidas. 

_Você quase nos entregou Kenzo, querido! _disse a garota com uma expressão de fúria e desdém. 

_ Não vejo problema se a Sakura descobrir que tivemos um passado juntos. _disse Kenzo, evitando o olhar de fúria que a menina lhe emitia.

_Ela não pode e não deve saber de nada entendeu, Kenzo?

_ Tá bom! Tá bom! Agora se você me der licença vou ao banheiro.

_Adeus Kenzo! _ respondeu Tomoyo.

Kenzo entrou no banheiro, sentindo-se mal. Logo tudo escureceu. 

Quando acordou, não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Sentiu algo frio, olhou em volta e se viu enterrado numa banheira cheia de gelo, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um rim em cima de uma mesinha logo ali do lado. Tentou levantar-se e sentiu uma terrível dor, olhou para seu abdômen e ficou horrorizado ao ver um corte. Levantou- se com dificuldade mas, quando saiu da banheira, escorregou e caiu, alertando a estranha figura que se encontrava no cômodo ao lado. Kenzo ouviu passos no corredor que iam em sua direção, tentou fugir pela janela mas nesse momento a estranha figura enfiou a mão em seu corte e o puxou para dentro. Gemendo de dor e horrorizado com o que via, Kenzo gritou por ajuda, mas só conseguiu chamar atenção dos imensos cães que guardavam a casa. Logo em seguida houve outro grito e tudo se acalmou novamente.

*****

_Ela estava muito estranha Shoran, não sei o que está acontecendo. Será que você poderia falar com ela?

_Claro, Sakura. Eu posso conversar com ela se você faz tanta questão.

_ Puxa, obrigada Shoran. Você é um grande amigo.

Nesse momento o sinal bateu, chamando os alunos para as aulas da manhã. Sakura e seus amigos já estavam na universidade.

_Preciso ir, Shoran. Minha primeira aula é com o chato do Sr. Cralford.

_Até mais tarde, Sakura.

Enquanto a garota se afastava em direção a entrada da faculdade, o garoto com belos olhos cor de âmbar e cabelos rebeldes a observava enquanto refletia as palavras da menina "você é um grande amigo". "Amigo", "Não quero só ser seu amigo Sakura"_ pensou o garoto.

A manhã passou rápido aquele dia, Sakura não parava de pensar no estranho comportamento da amiga. Encontrou-se com Li, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol, Rika, Yamazaki na hora do almoço.

_Alguém viu a Tomoyo por aí? _perguntou Sakura com o olhar visivelmente preocupado.

_Ela não apareceu nas aulas da manhã._ comentou Chiharu.

_Que estranho, a Tomoyo nunca perde uma aula._ comentou Naoko.

_Ela deve estar de namorado novo_ brincou Yamazaki, encarando Eriol para ver sua reação diante da perspectiva de Tomoyo realmente estar namorando.

_ Não tem namorado nenhum. _ comentou Eriol com ar de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo.

_ Eriol, você sabe o que está acontecendo com Tomoyo? _perguntou Sakura

Mas o sinal tocou novamente e interrompeu a conversa.

_Vamos pessoal agora é a aula daquele gato do professor Terada_ comentou Rika entusiasmada. Vocês terminaram o trabalho que ele pediu?

_ A Rika dá um tempo, vai. Essa sua obsessão pelo professor vai me enlouquecer. _ comentou Naoko.

Durante a aula, Sakura foi chamada a sala do reitor.

_Boa tarde, Srta. Kinomoto. Pode se sentar esses senhores querem lhe fazer umas perguntas. Vou deixar vocês a sós para conversarem melhor.

_Reitor o que está acontecendo? _perguntou Sakura.

_Esses senhores vão lhe explicar querida, agora fique calma e ouça o que eles tem a dizer.

_ Boa tarde Srta.! Eu sou o inspetor de policia aqui de Tomoeda e esse senhor aqui é o agente Yukito. 

_Você era namorada do Sr. Kenzo Ninken, não era? _perguntou Yukito

_Bom, até onde eu sei, eu sou a namorada dele sim. _respondeu Sakura.

_Lamento Srta. Kinomoto, mas o corpo do Sr. Ninken foi encontrado essa manhã no banheiro da danceteria onde vocês estavam ontem......

Sakura entrou em estado de choque ao ouvir as palavras do agente Yukito. E um turbilhão de perguntas vieram-lhe a mente, mas ela não consegui abrir a boca, era como se tivesse sido sugada pra dentro de um buraco.

_ ...ainda não sabemos quem fez isso, ou por que fez isso, mas estamos investigando e precisamos de sua ajuda..._ continuava Yukito.

Mas Sakura já não prestava mais atenção, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela fez força pra não chorar.

_ Ninken tinha algum inimigo? Ele fazia parte de alguma gangue? Usava drogas ou algo assim? Srta. Sakura? A Srta. está bem???_ perguntou Yukito.

_Ah, que eu saiba ele não tinha inimigos.

_Yukito, acho melhor darmos um tempo pra moça assimilar a idéia da morte do namorado_ sugeriu o inspetor. 

_ Ok, pode ir Sakura, conversaremos amanhã. _ falou Yukito.

A menina saiu da sala com os olhos vermelhos e ainda fazia força para não chorar quando encontrou –se com seus amigos a sua espera no corredor.

_Sakura, ficamos sabendo do que aconteceu, você está bem?_ perguntou Li.

Mas nesse momento Sakura não agüentou mais e caiu aos prantos nos braços de Li. Shoran a abraçou.

_Vem Sakura, eu te levo pra casa.

*****

_Alô! 

_Por favor, a Chiharu está?

_É ela, quem fala?

_Sou eu, Yamazaki.

_Ah! Como vai Yamazaki?

_Bem, como você está?

_Vou ficar bem, foi só o impacto da notícia.

_Que tal darmos uma volta? 

_Ah, não sei.

_ Prometo que é só uma voltinha rápida.

_Ah, tá bom.

_Te pego as oito.

*****

_Está atrasado, Yamazaki!

_Me desculpe, minha querida. 

_Onde iremos?

_É uma surpresa.

Dez minutos depois, Yamazaki estava estacionando o carro no meio do bosque que havia nos arrebaldes da cidade de Tomoeda. Era ali que os jovens iam para namorar. Mas estranhamente naquela noite só havia os dois ali.

_Que bom, estamos finalmente a sós. _falou Yamazaki sorrindo enquanto encarava Chiharu.

_O que viemos fazer aqui? _perguntou a menina furiosa.

_Ora minha primavera querida, o que você acha?

_Me leva pra casa, agora.

_Calma, só vamos conversar. Eu sei o que você sentia pelo Kenzo, embora você nunca tenha admitido pra você mesma ou pra qualquer um. Eu via como você olhava pra ele e..._ Chiharu interrompeu a frase furiosa.

_Yamazaki, como se atreve a dizer tais mentiras.

_Não são mentiras e você sabe muito bem. O que você não sabe é que sou louco por você e poderia te fazer muito feliz se você me desse uma chance. 

Houve um minuto de silêncio enquanto Chiharu digeria a informação que acabara de receber, afinal era a primeira vez que Yamazaki falava abertamente o que todo mundo já sabia. No entanto o silêncio foi quebrado com o som de um tapa.

_O que você pensa que está fazendo Yamazaki, tentando me beijar assim? Me leva pra casa agora. 

_Tá bom, mas espera um pouco que eu vou tirar a água do joelho.

Yamazaki saia do carro quando Chiharu ligou o rádio. Enquanto isso Yamazaki afastava-se do veículo, ele aproximou-se de uma árvore quando de repente algo caiu sobre sua cabeça ele olhou para cima quando uma corda caiu-lhe no pescoço.

Chiharu já estava furiosa esperando a volta do amigo que insistia em não responder seus chamados, quando ouviu um estrondoso barulho no teto do carro onde se encontrava. Era o som de alguém tentando alcançar o chão, de repente uma pedra atravessou o vidro traseiro, Chiharu olhou para trás completamente apavorada quando viu um vulto negro se aproximando com um gancho na mão. Nesse momento não teve dúvidas, assumiu o lugar do motorista ligou o carro e acelerou, nesse momento ouviu um grito e logo em seguida o barulho de um pescoço quebrando. Chiharu assustada, bateu o carro em uma árvore, abriu a porta e tentou sair correndo porém ficou chocada demais com que viu.

Havia uma corda amarrada na traseira do carro, essa corda circundava uma árvore subia até um dos galhos mais altos e descia em volta do pescoço de Yamazaki. Quando ela acelerou o carro na tentativa de fuga, ela enforcara Yamazaki.

Chiharu não teve muito tempo pra entrar em choque pois ouviu um barulho logo atrás dela, quando ela se virou viu o vulto negro se aproximando enquanto erguia o gancho, tentou correr mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Então o grande vulto se aproximou erguendo o gancho, ouviu- se um grito e depois o silêncio.

*****

_Bom dia, Sakura. Como você está?

_Vou ficar bem, Shoran. _ falou Sakura enquanto entreva no carro do amigo para irem pra faculdade. _Obrigada por passar me pegar.

_É sempre um prazer Sakura._ respondeu Shoram com um sorriso de ternura.

_Alguma novidade no caso do Kenzo?

_Não, Shoran. Eles não têm nem idéia de quem assassinou o Kenzo. _respondeu Sakura tristemente.

Shoran percebera o quanto Sakura entristecera com a pergunta e tratou logo de mudar de assunto para ver se animava a garota, mas nada do que o garoto falava ou fazia parecia surtir efeito. 

_Tem visto a Tomoyo, Shoran? _perguntou Sakura de repente.

_Tentei falar com ela ontem a noite, mas ela havia saído e ninguém sabia onde ela estava.

_Puxa, que estranho. A Tomoyo nunca sai sem avisar onde está indo ou então sem levar o celular _refletiu Sakura.

_Chegamos, Sakura. 

_O que está acontecendo? Olha só quantos policiais.

Nesse momento um dos policiais se aproximou e cumprimentou o casal.

_Bom dia, Srta. Kinomoto, como vai?

_Estou bem, policial Yukito. O que está acontecendo aqui?

_Temo que são más notícias, Srta. houve mais duas mortes ontem coincidentemente de dois alunos daqui. Seus nomes são Chiharu e Yamazaki. 

Sakura entrou em estado de choque e se não fosse Li segura-la ela provavelmente teria caído desmaiada. Primeiro Kenzo, agora Chiharu e Yamazaki "por que estão fazendo isso comigo" pensava a garota enquanto caminha até a sala de aula.

_ATENÇÃO TODOS OS ALUNOS, AQUI QUEM FALA É O REITOR. DEVIDO AOS ÚLTIMOS ACONTECIMENTOS ESTOU TOMANDO ALGUMAS PROVIDÊNCIAS PARA A PROTEÇÃO DE TODOS. PRIMEIRA DELAS, É PROIBIDO A QUALQUER UM SAIR PELOS ARREDORES DA ESCOLA SOZINHO. ANDEM SEMPRE EM GRUPOS. SEGUNDO, HAVERÁ POLICIAIS POR TODA A ESCOLA. AS DEMAIS INFORMAÇÕES SERÃO PASSADAS PELOS PROFESSORES, OBRIGADO.

"droga, assim ficará mais difícil agir aqui" _ pensou 

_Muito bem alunos, as novas regras são as seguintes....

"Como eliminá-la aqui com tanta gente vendo?" _continuava pensando. "Você não pode matá-la, ela é sua amiga", "claro que pode, ela está no caminho", "não, ela é minha amiga" "não, não e não"_ o conflito interno continuava, mas foi interrompido pelo professor

_Espero que você se cuidem, até amanhã.

"Vou tentar mesmo assim" _ decidiu.

*****

Já era tarde quando Rika deixou a biblioteca. "Não acredito que perdi hora, puxa vida vou me atrasar de novo, mamãe ficará uma fera". Entrou no carro, ligou o rádio e saiu a toda velocidade sem olhar pra trás. "Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava, a gasolina está acabando"

_Boa noite moça, o que vai ser? _perguntou o velho frentista do posto

_Gasolina, enche o tanque. _ respondeu a garota olhando com desconfiança para o velho.

O velho deixou a tanque enchendo, foi até o caixa do posto voltando logo em seguida. Ele bateu no vidro e disse a garota que a operadora do cartão de crédito dela estava no telefone, segundo ele havia um problema com o cartão.

Rika desceu do carro desconfiadissima, mas seguiu o velho senhor até o escritório do posto, ela entrou e caminhou em direção do telefone, enquanto o velho fechava a porta atrás deles, pegou o fone na mão e percebeu que fora enganada. O velho se aproximou e tentou segurá-la no entanto ela conseguiu soltar-se, correu em direção ao carro e partiu. O velho saiu logo atrás dela gritando:

_Tem alguém no banco de trás.

Rika não ouviu o que o velho disse, continuou acelerando até estar bem longe do posto. Olhou pelo retrovisor para verificar se alguém a seguia, só o que viu foram dois grandes olhos encarando-a, depois sentiu a lamina fria penetrando-lhe o peito, perdeu o controle do veículo e bateu em uma árvore.

***** 

Sakura e seus amigos estavam reunidos na lanchonete da faculdade quando chegou a notícia de que Rika fora assassinada e que haviam prendido o suspeito para interrogatório.

_Soube que o suspeito disse que o assassino estava no banco de trás. _comentou um grupo de garotos que passava por ali.

_É por isso que eu nunca entro no carro sem verificar o banco de trás. _comentou outro garoto do grupo. _ É, essa lenda urbana é bem antiga.

O grupo de Sakura ficou imóvel prestando atenção na conversa, quando Naoko quebrou o silêncio.

_Os caras estão certos, essa história é bem antiga, assim como o roubo do rim e o casal assassinado no bosque enquanto namoravam. _ comentou a menina. 

_ Lendas urbanas são histórias que circulam por aí mas que nunca tiveram sua autenticidade provada, isso sempre acontece com um amigo do amigo de alguém, mas ninguém nunca acha o cara pra contar a história verdadeira. Assim, isso vai passando e cada um aumenta um detalhe. _ continuou a menina diante do assombro do grupo.

_O nosso assassino, está usando essas lendas para executar suas vítimas, agora, precisamos descobrir por que ele está fazendo isso e como escolhe as vítimas. _ concluiu Naoko.

_Mas existem muitas lendas urbanas, eu nunca acreditei nelas. _comentou Eriol. 

_Ninguém nunca acreditou, Eriol. _ completou Shoran.

***** 

_Ficaram sabendo da festa de Halloween na casa do Mark? _ comentou Eriol.

A essa altura, o campus todo não falavam de outro assunto. Na festa do Mark o assunto geral era histórias de terror. Quando faltava cinco minutos pra meia noite um dos garotos teve uma idéia.

_Pessoal, eu acho que estamos muito estressados, que tal extravasarmos gritando o mais alto que pudermos quando der meia noite?

A idéia foi aceita por todos inclusive por Sakura e sua turma, somente Naoko que não concordou com a barulheira e resolver esperar na varanda o gritaria cessar.

Exatamente a meia-noite, apagaram as luzes e começaram a gritar o mais alto que podiam lá de fora Naoko ouvia tudo incrédula quando de repente saltando dos arbustos, um vulto usando uma capa preta com um capuz se aproximou dela, ele trazia um pedaço de madeira na mão. Naoko começou a gritar por socorro enquanto tentava fugir, no entanto seus gritos foram abafados pelos gritos que vinham de dentro da casa.

Exatamente meia-noite e um, os gritos pararam todos se sentiam aliviados Sakura saiu com Shoran e Eriol para chamar Naoko, encontraram a garota sentada num banco de costas para a casa.

_Naoko, você devia ter ficado foi muito divertido. _comentou Sakura sorrindo enquanto se aproximava da garota.

_Naoko??? _perguntou Sakura intrigada diante do silêncio da amiga.

Sakura aproximou-se, e colocou a mão no ombro da menina que nem se moveu, Eriol deu a volta no banco e ficou horrorizado com o que viu. Shoran parou do lado do amigo e proibiu Sakura de se aproximar.

No entanto Sakura não obedeceu a ordem de Shoran e se aproximou da amiga. Ao ver o estado da amiga Sakura agarrou-se a Shoran e começou chorar, Eriol levou Sakura para dentro da casa, ligou pra polícia e informou a todos os presentes o que havia ocorrido.

***** 

"Pobre Naoko, eu não queria ter feito isso com ela". "Ela descobriu nosso plano, não tínhamos opção", "Agora só faltam três", "por favor, não os machuque", "quem falou pra você que sou eu quem vou machucá-los?" "Precisamos agir rápido", "Não!"

***** 

Eriol, Sakura e Shoran estavam sentados na lanchonete do campus, quando ouviram uma conversa muito estranha entre o inspetor Yukito e o reitor da universidade. 

_A Srta. Daidouji, já esta desaparecida a dias, não é possível que seja ela inspetor, a essa altura ela já pode estar morta não concorda? 

_Pode ser, reitor, mas nenhuma possibilidade pode ser descartada. Tenho testemunhas dizendo que ela andava muito estranha ultimamente.

_Me desculpe, inspetor, mas a Srta. Daidouji não tem um perfil assassino.

_Bom, qualquer novidade me informe por favor, inspetor.

_Tudo bem, e obrigado pelas ultima informações.

Yukito entrou no carro de polícia e foi embora, o reitor virou as costas e retornou a seu afazeres deixando os garotos perplexos com o que acidentalmente ouviram.

_Eles não podem suspeitar da Tomoyo. _comentou Sakura indignada.

_Sakura, você deve admitir que ela vem agindo bem estranho ultimamente. Você mesma comentou comigo.

_Tudo bem, Shoran, eu assumo que eu disse isso mas, a ponto de considerar minha amiga uma assassina. Isso já é demais não acha?

Sakura nem esperou resposta, levou-se pegou seus livros e foi embora esbravejando que aquilo era um absurdo. "Imagine, Tomoyo uma serial killer". 

_O que será que a incomodou tanto? _perguntou Eriol ao amigo.

_Não sei. Mas acho que eu também não gostaria de que meu melhor amigo fosse considerado um suspeito. Preciso ir, falo com você mais tarde. Tchau.

*****

Já era tarde quando Shoran passava em frente a velha mansão abandonada, perto do campus, ele caminhava vagarosamente quando ouviu gritos vindos da mansão. Ele parou encarou a casa que parecia horripilante não viu e nem ouviu mais nada. De repente ele sentiu uma mão pousando em seu ombro.

_O que faz aqui, Shoran?

O garoto virou rapidamente pronto para atacar quando reconheceu o seu amigo.

_Eriol, o que faz aqui?

_Perguntei primeiro, Shoran. _sorriu o menino para o amigo.

_Estou indo pra casa e você?

_Por acaso você mora aqui? _perguntou Eriol fazendo cara de surpresa e se divertindo com a reação do amigo.

_Muito engraçado, Eriol.

Os amigos continuavam a dialogar quando novamente, ouvi-se gritos vindos da mansão. Os garotos se entreolharam e decidiram entrar na casa para ver o que era aqueles gritos. Eles entraram, estava tudo muito escuro, no entanto, do fundo de um corredor vinha uma luz muito fraca. Eles caminharam em direção a luz, enquanto caminhavam ouviam vozes, a cada passo essa voz ficava mais clara até que chegaram a porta do quartinho iluminado. Eles se detiveram um instante surpresos com o que ouviam e principalmente com o que podiam ver pela fresta da porta.

Eles viram Tomoyo amarrada a uma cama, gritando por ajuda enquanto alguém usando capa e capuz se aproximava dela.

_Cala a boca, Tomoyo! Ninguém vai te escutar. Você achou mesmo que eu não ia desconfiar? Por favor vai, eu não sou tonta. 

O grande vulto pegou um bisturi se aproximou da cama, e retirou o capuz. Shoran, Eriol e Tomoyo não podiam acreditar no que viam.

Nesse momento alguém atrás dos garotos fez um grande barulho chamando a atenção de todos. Eriol e Shoran se viraram e avistaram o inspetor Yukito, que não teve tempo pra dizer muita coisa aos garotos pois, o grande vulto vinha na direção deles. Yukito puxou a arma e deu um tiro na grande sombra negra, mas não adiantou, ela precipitou-se sobre ele tirando-lhe a arma e o atirando pela janela. Ao ver isso, Eriol tentou atacar mas o vulto o fez primeiro acertando o garoto bem na cabeça e o deixando desacordado no chão. 

_Shoran, onde você está? _perguntava a grande sombra. _Você sabe que eu vou te pegar não é? Pode correr, querido, eu cuido de você depois. _terminou a frase com uma terrível gargalhada.

Então voltou-se para o quarto onde estava Tomoyo.

_Muito bem, agora sou só eu e você.

_Sakura por que está fazendo isso?

_Você que um motivo, Tomoyo? Então eu vou te dar vários._ dizia Sakura sarcasticamente.

_Tudo começou quando descobri que você e Kenzo tiveram um passado juntos, até ai tudo bem. Porém você poderia ter me dito que ele era um galinha e arrastava a asa pra tudo quanto é menina. Eu só queria fidelidade. Primeiro, foi você. Tá certo que bem antes de mim _refletiu por um instante. _Depois, foi a Chiharu, até com a Rika ele tentou me trair ele tinha que morrer, e elas também. Bom, estava tudo indo bem até a Naoko sacar o que estava acontecendo então eu precisei me livrar dela. Assim como vou me livrar de você. 

_Mas Sakura, preste atenção, eu não.... Sakura não deixou a menina terminar de falar, tampou a boca da amiga com um grande pedaço de fita. 

_Acho que vou dar seu rim para os cães assim como fiz com o do Kenzo, a propósito, você viu só como ele perdeu a cabeça? _ gargalhava Sakura enquanto procurava a melhor posição para fazer a incisão no abdome da amiga. 

Os olhos de Tomoyo se arregalaram de terror, Sakura sorriu e logo em seguida tudo escureceu. 

Shoran desamarrou Tomoyo e os dois trataram de sair da casa. Tomoyo ainda tentou procurar por Eriol, mas Shoran a impediu dizendo que primeiro eles tinha que chamar a polícia. 

Tomoyo e Shoran voltaram para o campus onde encontraram o carro de Shoran. Entraram e saíram a toda velocidade. No caminho Tomoyo comentou que aquilo um dia viraria uma lenda urbana. Shoran ainda não acreditava que tinha atacado a sua amada, ou melhor, não acreditava que a tinha matado. 

_Sakura estava sofrendo de dupla personalidade Li. _comentou Tomoyo. _Ela não tinha noção do que estava fazendo. Eu já estava desconfiada a muito tempo, por isso eu estava estranha, eu estava procurando ajuda para a minha amiga.

_ Ela não tinha noção, Tomoyo? Ela matou todos os nossos amigos. _exaltou-se Shoran. 

_E agora vou matar vocês. _disse uma voz vinda do banco traseiro.

Sakura pegou o bisturi e cortou o braço de Li, que perdeu o controle do carro que rodou na pista e parou transversalmente sobre uma ponte. No momento em que Li freou o carro Sakura foi atirada pelo vidro e desapareceu nas correntes do rio que cortava Tomoeda. 

***** 

_E fim. Ninguém mais viu Sakura desde então. Eriol sobreviveu ao ataque de Sakura, mas Yukito não. Tomoyo ficou em choque muito tempo mas depois voltou a sorrir, mas Shoran nunca se recuperou totalmente doía muito pensar que sua amada era uma louca homicida. 

_Puxa, que história horrível Yukina. 

_É só mais uma lenda. _sorriu a menina de grandes olhos verdes.

Fim???? 

Oi pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do meu fanfic. Deu para perceber que eu adoro filmes de terror, né? E também gosto muito, muito, muito, muito,... muito da Sakura Card Captor. Críticas? Sugestões? Elogios? Comentários? Mande um e-mail ou deixe comentários. Obrigada. Tchauzinho. Até o próximo fic. 


End file.
